Modem mobile communication terminals support an increasing number of radio communication technologies that may typically at least partially be operated in parallel, e.g. communication with a mobile communication network and Bluetooth communication. Usage of neighboring frequency bands for different radio communication technologies may result in interference. Methods and communication devices/terminals allowing communication which is robust with respect to such interference are desirable.